Come on, open up
by Stunstar
Summary: KaiRay giving Ray his medicine was a harder task than Kai bargained for and for Ray Kai's determination was something worth bargaining for...


A/N: In this fic they have already gotten together (Kai and Ray of course duh!)

Warnings:boy/boy stuff the usual. Homophobes keep away. And Kai is a little more open since he and Ray are together already but I tried to keep them in character (hopefully)

Disclaimer: those of you who think I own beyblade…well you probably shouldn't think.

Come on, open up!

"Ready?" Kai asked Ray who nodded happily more than ready to leave the miserable hospital where he had been for the past few days due to a minor accident.

"Go wait out in the car" Kai said or more like ordered.

"And where are you going?" Ray asked.

"Nowhere, but I have to collect your discharge papers" said Kai with an air of one who did not want to waste time. Ray nodded again and left the reception area of the hospital.

Kai waited impatiently for a while for the nurse who had been in charge of Ray to show up. She came finally with a few papers and a bottle of what looked like medicine.

"here you go Mr. Hiwatari, your friend is now officially discharged from the hospital" said the nurse handing over the papers. Then she held out the bottle in her hand for Kai to take, "this is his medicine, he has to take it for prcautionary purposes. Once a day before going to bed for about a few days." Kai nodded at the instructions and took the bottle.

The nurse hesitated for a while then said, "make sure he takes it no matter what" Kai found that statement pretty strange. The nurse turned to go back to her other duties then as if something occurred to her she turned and said, "by the way, good luck" Kai raised his eyebrow questioningly but she offered no explanation.

Kai made his way over to where the car was parked to find Ray seated in the passenger seat looking agitated, he looked at Kai when he got into the driver's seat, "high time you showed up"

"somebody seems to be in a hurry" Kai stated as he drove homewards, meaning Tyson's dojo.

"yeah you would be too if you had to spend some of the better days of your life in a hospital, first it was with that battle with Bryan and then this!"

Kai didn't bother to argue and secretly he agreed considering that he hated hospitals himself and he knew how irritating it would be to spend all your time in bed.

"but it was a surprise for all of us, we didn't expect you to trip down the stairs like that. I thought neko-jinns were supposed to have natural grace" Kai said all this with as straight a face as possible not wanting to upset Ray, though looking back on it the incident had been pretty funny (even for Kai).

"it was a surprise for me too" Ray snapped, "I wasn't exactly expecting a puddle of water on top of the stairs was I? and I so have natural grace but that's not something that gets fully activated at seven in the morning, which by the way I was up for so I could make your morning coffee and breakfast for all of us."

Kai smirked, Ray looked so cute when he got all pouty like that and his pissed off face was priceless because he merely looked like a child throwing a tantrum, over all totally adorable.

"they're here!" came Max's excited cry as Kai stopped the car.

"Ray!" Max came bounding over and bowled Ray over in a gigantic bearhug.

"ooof"

"careful Max" growled Kai but he could have been singing for all the effect it made.

"can't-breath-Max" Ray managed to gasp and finally Max let go beaming at him while Ray managed to regain his breath and checked to see if he had cracked a couple of ribs.

"Hey, Ray buddy, how are you doing?" Tyson said coming up a tad subdued as he still felt guilty about spilling the water which caused Ray's fall. But not subdued enough that he didn't have a packet of chips already in his hand and was munching away.

"I'm fine Tyson" said Ray smiling, long since having forgiven his friend, after all there hadn't been any lasting injury only a couple of sour muscles and a couple of tests to make sure everything was fine and a few days of bedrest in the hospital.

The friends moved back into the dojo after a happy reunion to spend the rest of the evening in considerable peace and quiet…

"say who wants to play sing along?"

"TYSON!"

…or maybe not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was sitting and reading a book by the lamp on the bedside table when Ray came in from the shower dresses in pyjamas and plopped down on the bed beside Kai and rested his head against Kai's shoulder.

"what are you reading?" he asked conversationally.

"a book" said Kai without looking up.

"duh, I know that which one?"

"Macbeth"

"I didn't know you were into Shakespeare" Ray said surprised.

"I'm not, I just read any book I get"

"is it good?"

"hn"

_I can have better conversations with that table lamp _thought Ray playing with his sleeve in a bored manner _and I had to go and fall in love with him, Kai not the table lamp!_

He decided to try again, "did you miss me?"

"you know I did"

"you're hopeless" said Ray sitting up straight and throwing his hands up dramatically. That made Kai put the book down and raise an eyebrow (again).

"and what's that supposed to mean?"

"you know what it means" said Ray playing Kai's game.

With a swift move Kai pinned Ray face down on the bed, straddling him and gently kneaded Ray's shoulder and back where he knew Ray had suffered the injuries. Ray purred in deep satisfaction as Kai's massage removed every trace of sour muscles. Kai stopped massaging and bent over to kiss the back of Ray's neck and with another quick movement turned Ray over so he could explore the front portion of Ray's smooth neck. _Ah I now remember one of the reasons I fell in love with him _thought Ray.

He made his way upwards leaving a trail of butterfly kisses and making Ray purr even more. Kai reached Ray's sensitive ear and gave it a gentle nibble before whispering huskily "still think I'm hopeless?"

"It's debatable" said Ray grinning like the cheshire cat, he loved playing games with Kai. Immediately Kai got up and off him leaving Ray confused and of course disappointed. "Kai I said that for fun, don't tell me you are mad because of that?"

"I'm not mad" said Kai opening the drawer and taking out the bottle he had kept there earlier, "I remembered that it was time for your medicine"

"What medicine? I don't need any medicine!" Ray declared eyeing the bottle in Kai's hand warily.

"Don't be stupid, the nurse said you need it for precautionary measures" said Kai heading out of the room towards the kitchen to look for a spoon.

"Oh yeah and what would she know about medicines?"

"She's a nurse Ray" said Kai rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm feeling perfectly fine and I'm not taking it, so there!" said Ray folding his arms as though it settled the matter.

"She specifically said that I had to give it to you no matter what" said Kai making his way over to Ray with the medicine who was slowly starting to back away, (Ray not the medicine).

"um Kai where are the others?" Ray asked hoping that he would get an ally that way or distract Kai or anything! He was starting to get seriously freaked out by the way Kai was determinedly approaching him.

"They went out an hour or so ago they should be back sometime soon" Kai replied, he paused in his advance as he effectively backed Ray into a wall. He unscrewed the bottle and was about to pour some of the tonic on the spoon when Ray taking the distraction to his advantage ducked under Kai's arm and ran causing some of the medicine to fall on the floor.

"Ray!" Kai shouted running after Ray, now he was more determined than ever to give Ray the medicine. He saw his chance as he saw Ray making a dash for their bedroom. Keeping the bottle on the table by the couch, he swerved and got to the door before Ray.

"What's wrong with you Ray? Just take the damned medicine and get it over with" Kai said closely observing Ray to make his next move. _Make your way towards the kitchen_ Kai thought as a plan formed. Poor Ray not being a mind reader made his way over to the kitchen, but before he could reach it Kai tackled him so they were both on the carpet in front of the couch. Straddling him Kai made sure that Ray wouldn't be able to move and reaching over got the bottle of medicine and the spoon from the table.

"Take it, come on, just get it over with" Kai said never in all his life thinking that he would have to wheedle his teammate -now lover- into taking medicine like a small child.

"It tastes awful" said Ray before clamping a hand over his mouth. Kai sighed _and to think my battle with Brooklyn was tough._ (1)

"I'm through playing games Ray, take it now!" Kai growled glaring menacingly. If it had been Tyson he would have even swallowed the entire bottle after that glare but Ray's hand remained stubbornly in place.

_Damnit he's so stubborn, cutely so but that's not the point _thought Kai _if he's stubborn so am I._

"I'm through being Mr. Nice guy Ray" he said and wrenched Ray's hand away who whimpered causing Kai to hesitate slightly _he must really hate the medicine but its for his own good._

With his legs Kai made sure that Ray's entire body along with his hands was immobile then with one hand he gently cupped Ray's jaw while holding the spoon in the other. Ray whimpered some more and desperately tried to move away. He watched horrified as Kai bent even closer.

"Aaaah, one of my friends is being sexually harrassed by my team captain aaahh" Kenny who had just arrived to witness the scene lost complete control of his senses and started running around in circles still screeching in a high pitched voice. He was definitely not one for tact and subtlety in situations like these.

Kai sighed, "he wasn't there when we broke the news to the rest of the team about us getting together was he?"

Ray shook his head then looked back at Kenny, then Kai, then back at Kenny and burst out laughing. Quick in his thinking Kai seized this opportunity and stuffed the spoonful of medicine in Ray's mouth. His voice died mid-laughter as he understood what happened. His mission accomplished Kai got up off Ray. Ray sat up as well coughing and spluttering as he swallowed the medicine.

"Want to lick the spoon clean?" Kai asked his eyes sparkling mischieviously.

"When you do the salsa with Tyson" Ray gasped out and coughed some more, his eyes watering with tears from a mixture of laughter and the awful taste. Kai raised an eyebrow (yet again) at that comment but couldn't help but indulge in a very small smile which Ray noticed.

"You are so mean" Ray managed to splutter staring daggers at Kai but in Kai's opinion managing to look about as intimidating as a six-month old kitten.

"Years of specialisation" replied Kai with a smirk only just being able to control ravishing Ray then and there. "And for being such a good and brave kitty you get a special treat," said Kai leaning in close and talking as if to a small child but his eyes telling that 'the treat' was going to be anything but innocent.

Ray gave a small smile despite all his efforts of wanting to stay mad at Kai, he had somehow never been able to achieve that. With that Ray went back to their room in anticipation of 'the treat' but it was sometime before Kai showed up.

"What took you so long?" Ray asked as Kai walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist.

"I had to calm Kenny down before he let the house fall" Kai muttered with a shake of his head making Ray chuckle, he still couldn't get the image of Kenny out of his mind and somehow Kai trying to calm the small boy down made the scene all the more funnier.

Kai ceased all of Ray's chuckles as he pressed his lips against Ray's. Ray moved his hand up Kai's back and tangled his fingers in Kai's two toned hair as the kiss deepened. They broke off after sometime for want of air. But it was not long before they were lip-locked again. Taking one last lick at Ray's lips Kai took a step back, "I've been meaning to ask you Ray, how did the nurse manage to make you take that medicine?"

Ray blushed a bright red as he worked out how best to answer the question, "that's not really important" he said but Kai didn't relent. "okay fine, well, at first I didn't know how awful the medicine would be so I took it the next time-well-" he broke off looking embarrassed. Kai nodded for him to continue.

Ray fidgeted with Kai's shirt collar before answering, "well let's just say she can execute one mean half nelson" he mumbled still fidgeting and looking fixedly at Kai's collar as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Kai looked at him amused fighting not to laugh, "you mean you got bullied by a woman?" he asked teasingly.

"In my defense, I'll let you know that I wasn't exactly in a condition to defend myself though I did manage to have her chase me around the room before she could get to me, didn't you notice how slim she had become?" Ray said pouting slightly.

"Do you know that you are too cute for your own good" said Kai smiling slightly, it wasn't really a question.

Ray smiled happily then gave a mock serious look, "where's that treat you promised me?" he asked.

Kai smirked again as he lifted Ray up bridal style and lowered him on the bed. "You should have told me beforehand the treat I would I would get if I took that medicine, then I wouldn't give you such a hard time, _purrr _if I get treats like this everytime I don't mind taking the medicine" said Ray as Kai slowly unbuttoned his shirt, while sucking at the smooth skin on Ray's chest and neck.

"I love you" Kai whispered in Ray's ears making Ray shiver in pleasure as the warm breath teased his skin.

"You're supposed to say 'I love you too'" Kai said pausing in his ministrations and looking at Ray.

"I'm still deciding if I do" Ray said with a grin. Kai stared for a moment before he realised Ray was teasing him. "we'll see what you 'decide' after this" said Kai and lunged at Ray and started tickling him mercilessly (he had found to his advantage that Ray was very ticklish and decided to put his knowledge to good use).

"Stop" Ray gasped between giggles.

"Not unless you say it" said Kai enjoying himself immensely.

"okay fine I love you too" Ray said half choking on his words, "happy now?"

Kai nodded a particularly evil grin on his face before capturing the others lips with a fervent passion making Ray moan in utter delight. After that all effective conversations were shut off along with the lights.

In the living room…

"Hey guys we're back!"

THUMP

"Ouch! who left all this syrup on the floor?"

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. I never saw that battle with Brooklyn but from what I've heard its supposed to have been pretty intense, if it was not then I hope the sentence didn't look too stupid.

This fic was originally titled 'pharmacophobia' which is the fear of medicines, but Ray does not fear medicines he only does not like that particular medicine in this fic so I changed the title because that one sounded too serious. This title isn't too great either but then it's the story that counts, no?

like it/hate it/okay/so-so/ anything it is please review!


End file.
